Vielleicht, vielleicht
by Keydieh Hurst
Summary: nach dem Geburtstagskuss....alternative storyline oder addition sucht es euch aus


**Vielleicht, vielleicht...**

© Anne-Katrin Clemens 2008

Die Feier bei Grace's war wundervoll. Michaela war immer noch völlig überrascht von dem Geschenk der Stadtbewohner. Ihr Ärger der letzten Tage war verschwunden. Alle waren so wunderbar, so liebevoll. Es schien fast als wenn die Stadt eine große Familie wäre, fast könnte man den Stress und Kummer der vergangenen Zeit vergessen. Michaela ließ ihre Augen durch das Café wandern. Da waren Grace und Robert E. Sie lief durch den Tischen hindurch und servierte Kuchen und Kaffee, tüchtig wie immer, und versprühte ihre gute Laune. Robert E saß an einem der Tische und beobachtete seine Frau. Da waren Loren, der über irgendwas diskutierte und sich nicht beirren ließ, und Hank und Jake, die ihm zuhörten, auf ihn einredeten und über ihn lachten. Aber Loren fiel in ihr Gelächter ein. Da waren Michaela's Kinder. Brian schlug sich den Bauch mit Kuchen voll, Colleen versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten sich zu schmutzig zu machen und Matthew redete auf sie ein, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Da waren Myra und Horace. Sie saßen an einem Tisch und sahen sich verliebt an. Niemand konnte das übersehen. Ihre Augen wanderten weiter, etliche Stadtbewohner waren hier...viele kannte sie nur flüchtig, hatte sie vielleicht einmal behandelt.

Ihr Blick blieb an einer Person hängen, die ihr heute Nacht das schönste Geschenk von allen gemacht hatte. Unbewusst hob sie ihre Hand zu ihren Lippen und berührte die warme Haut. Sie konnte seine Lippen noch immer auf ihren spüren.

Als sie bemerkte, dass er sie ansah, ließ sie ihre Hand sinken, errötete, aber wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Langsam setzte Sully sich in Bewegung und kam zu ihr herüber.

"Würden Sie ein Stück mit mir gehen?" fragte er leise, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie nickte kaum merklich und erhob sich langsam und unauffällig. Colleen sah, wie die beiden das Café verließen und lächelte.

"Vielen Dank" sagte sie völlig zusammenhanglos, als sie um die Ecke gegangen waren und niemand sie mehr sehen konnte.

"Keine große Sache." sie hob ihren Blick von ihren Füßen, um ihn anzusehen, aber er blickte geradeaus. Sie folgte seinen Augen.

Er wagte nicht seine Augen auf sie zu richten, da er genau wusste, dass sie ihn beobachtete. Als er sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht mehr ansah, wendetet er seinen Blick ihr zu. Ihr Profil war vom Mondlicht erleuchtet und schimmerte leicht silbern. Ihr Lippen öffneten sich leicht als wollte sie etwas sagen, doch dann schloss sie sie hastig wieder und blickte zu Boden.

"Was denken Sie?" fragte er leise. Er war neugierig, was es war, das sie sich nicht zu sagen traute.

"Nichts..." sie sah in flüchtig an, "..nein...ich meine, nicht **nichts**, eher vieles...ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll." Sie seufzte tief.

"Es ist viel geschehen." stellte er trocken fest und richtete seine Augen wieder auf den Horizont.

"Ja, sehr viel..." ihr Flüstern war kaum hörbar, aber Sully konnte es genau vernehmen.

"Zu viel?"

"Wie meinen Sie das?" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Was meinte er mit 'zu viel'? Zu viel wofür?

"Ich weiß nicht genau...tut mir leid." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste auch nicht, was in ihn gefahren war. Die Frage kam ihm sofort in den Sinn.

"Das muss es nicht." Sie sah in lange an, bevor sie weitersprach, "Ich denke nicht, dass **zu **viel passiert ist. Aber sehr viel, das zum Nachdenken anregt. Jake, der Reverend, Hank und..." sie unterbrach bevor sie den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte.

"Und was?" Sie hatte gehofft er würde nicht nachfragen, aber sie hätte es besser wissen sollen.

"Und...und...Sie." Jetzt sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen, um seine Reaktion zu erhaschen. Sully war verwirrt.

"Was ist mit mir?"

"Der Kuss vorhin..." Sie spürte wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie errötete. Sully bemerkte die leichte Rötung ihrer Wangen, als sie dies sagte und fand es bezaubernd.

"Tut mir leid...das war unangebracht."

"NEIN," sagte sie etwas zu laut und zu eilig als geplant, "Ich meine, es muss Ihnen nicht leid tun. Und es war nicht unangebracht. Vielleicht..."

"Vielleicht was?" Wieder hatte sie ihren Satz nicht beendet. Sully wusste, dass es ihr unangenehm war darüber zu sprechen, aber er musste wissen, was sie darüber dachte. Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht, den er nie wieder gut machen konnte? Oder war sein Schritt ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung gewesen?

"Vielleicht...vielleicht...war es das schönste Geschenk von allen." wisperte sie, ohne dass ihre Augen seine trafen.

Sully grinste. Ein warmes Gefühl durchfloss seinen Körper und er fühlte sich unendlich gut. Michaela sah ihn an und bemerkte sein Grinsen. Sofort erschien auf ihrem Gesicht ebenfalls eines. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber ihre Lippen wurden warm, wenn sie an seinen Kuss dachte.

"Vielleicht..." Vielleicht wollte, dass er sie erneut küsste.

"Vielleicht was?" Er war irritiert davon, dass sie ihre Sätze nicht beendete und er immer wieder nachfragen musste, aber dieses Mal sah sie ihn so erstaunt an, dass er nicht sicher war, sie würde ihm antworten.

Michaela war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie gesprochen hatte. "Entschuldigung, ich habe nur laut gedacht."

"Und was haben Sie gedacht?" Michaela war erstaunt. Sully war so interessiert. Er fragte zwar nach, aber etwas ließ sie wissen, dass er es sein lassen würde, wenn sie nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte. Sollte sie die Wahrheit sagen oder war das zu gewagt? Was würde er denken? Sie war verwirrt. Warum war es so wichtig, was er dachte? Weil er ein guter Freund war, oder? War er ein Freund? War er nur ein Freund? Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Sully sah sie noch immer an und wartete auf eine Antwort, aber sie schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Ihr leichtes Kopfschütteln und Lächeln verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr. Dachte sie über ihn nach? Über den Kuss? Oder über etwas ganz anderes?

Als Michaela Sully wieder ansah, bemerkte sie, dass sein Blick noch immer auf sie gerichtet war.

"Ich dachte nur, dass vielleicht..der Kuss...ich meine, vielleicht hat es mir gefallen." Sie errötete tief, erschrocken über ihre eigenen Worte. Warum hatte sie das gesagt?

Sully war ebenfalls erstaunt. Er hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht das.

Sie liefen einige Minuten in Stille, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Bis Michaela plötzlich stehen blieb. Sully dreht sich zu ihr um und betrachtete sie. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern über ihre Lippen, dann sah sie Sully lange an. Dieses Mal wendete sie ihren Blick nicht ab. Sully war verzaubert von ihren Augen, sodass auch er seinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Langsam ging er zu ihr zurück. Sein Blick wanderte von ihren Augen zu ihren Lippen.

Michaela wurde nervös als Sully wieder zu ihr zurück kam. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, bis sie schmerzte, hob jedoch ihren Kopf leicht an als Sully direkt vor ihr stand. Langsam hob er seine Hand und legte seinen Daumen sanft auf ihre Lippen. Sie ließ mit ihren Zähnen von der Unterlippe ab und wartete gespannt darauf, was Sully tun würde.

Er strich gemächlich mit seinem Daumen von ihrer Unterlippe zu ihrem Kinn und hob ihren Kopf näher zu sich. Dann senkte er ganz langsam seinen Kopf. Kurz bevor seine Lippen ihre berührten hielt er inne.

"Vielleicht hat es mir auch gefallen," hauchte er, "vielleicht sogar sehr gut. Und vielleicht sollten wir es wiederholen. ...nur um sicherzugehen."

Sie Lächelte leicht. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, seine warme Haut wieder auf ihrer zu spüren. Das Gefühl von ihrem ersten Kuss lag noch immer auf ihren Lippen und das Wissen, dass er sie jetzt erneut küssen würde ließ sie erschaudern. Sie zitterte leicht und merkte, wie ihre Lippen trocken wurden. Ohne darüber nachzudenken fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge darüber, um sie zu befeuchten.

Sully beobachtete ihre Reaktion auf seine Worte. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, aber als sie mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Lippen fuhr, war es um ihn geschehen. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf ihre. Seine Hand berührte sie im Nacken und hielt sie sicher. Michaelas Hände legten sich auf Sullys Hüfte, als er anfing den Kuss zu vertiefen. Seine Zunge fuhr nun anstelle ihrer über ihre Lippen und öffneten sie leicht. Sie zögerte zuerst, aber gab sich dann seiner Leidenschaft hin. Sie spürte wie eine warme Energie ihren ganzen Körper durchfloss und vergaß alles um sich herum.

Der Kuss schien endlos und als sie sich atemlos voneinander lösten, waren ihre Lippen rot und geschwollen. Sully sah es und lachte leise.

"Was?" fragte Michaela unsicher.

Sully berührte ihre geschwollenen Lippen sanft. "Vielleicht?"

"Ganz bestimmt." Jetzt musste sie auch lachen. So etwas hatte keiner von beiden erwartet, aber keiner bereute es.

"Wir sollten zurückgehen. Die Kinder vermissen uns bestimmt schon." Michaelas Bostoner Erziehung gewann die Oberhand zurück und sie reichte Sully ihre Hand. Dabei dachten beide das Selbe.

Sie wollten nicht zurück. Wenn sie es sich hätten aussuchen können wären sie hier geblieben und sicher gegangen, dass es auch wirklich so gut war, wie es ihnen vorkam, oder ob es nicht besser sein könnte. Langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung zurück zum Café, ein jeder von ihnen ein seliges Lächeln auf den warmen Lippen. Sie würden es austesten, das war sicher. Die Frage war nur wann.


End file.
